peelfandomcom-20200213-history
24 April 1998 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1998-04-24 ; Comments *Start of show: "Hello again, dear dear friends. This is John Peel's Music On BFBS." *John has some tales of recording Sounds Of The Suburbs in Oxford. He relates that he met Lab 4 there, who informed him that he once (not unusually) played one of their tracks at the wrong speed, and a promoter who heard it ended up putting it on a compilation LP....still at the wrong speed. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Terry Edwards & The Scapegoats: 'Ice Cream For Crow (7")' (Damaged Goods) Of course, the Captain Beefheart song. :(JP: 'You've got to admire their effrontery really...doing it rather well, said he patronisingly.') *G104: 'Bad Dinner (12"-Cut That Shit)' (Pharma) *Half Man Half Biscuit: 'I Love You Because (You Look Like Jim Reeves) (LP-Back In The D.H.S.S.)' (Probe Plus) *Karl Smth: 'Your Work? (7"-The Sky Is Beginning To Bruise)' (Bad Jazz) The frontman with Sodastream: UK reissue of Australian original. *Lee Perry & Upsetters: 'Justice To the People (Compilation CD-Out Of Many, The Upsetter)' (Trojan) *Nectarine No. 9: 'Adidas Francis Bacon (CD-It's Just The Way Things Are, Joe, It's Just The Way Things Are)' (Creeping Bent) JP refers to the LP's working title, 'Fried For Blue Material.' *Capricorn: 'Black Eyes (10")' (Sperm) *Capsule Giants: 'Since You Broke My Heart (single edit) (split 7" with Rocketship)' (Cardinal) :(JP: 'In case it's driving you nuts trying to remember what it is that sounds like that, it's this.') *Merseys: 'Sorrow (7")' (Fontana) *Basic Unit: 'Resolution (CD-Timeline)' (Nocturnal) *We Ragazzi: 'Skinny Fingers (7")' (My Pal God) :(JP: 'I've just come back from three or four days in Oxford, doing television work, exciting stuff. Actually, I must admit I'm getting slightly fed up with it, but I've got two more to go. The good thing about it really is, in television, there's an awful lot of that, "Sorry John, can we just do that again?", or, "We need to film you from a different angle." Nice people, no question about it, and hopefully the programmes will be alright at the end of it, but you do get fed up with the kind of television dimensions of it, all the extra stuff which isn't kind of natural: "Do you mind walking down that staircase again?", that kind of thing, looking coquettishly over your shoulder. No actually, I've added that last bit, but you know what I mean anyway.') *Dustball: 'Let Me Lie (CD-Quality But Hers)' (Shifty Disco) :(JP: 'We also went on to see Nøught, well, not the entire band, but actually James, who's the guitar player out of Nøught in a miniscule room in his flat, and he did this sort of 15-minute long improvisation, which was simply one of the most astonishing things I've ever seen or heard: five guitars, a power drill, those clacking teeth that jump up and down...and a dictaphone and other bits and pieces, and those silly little fans that you get that are supposed to cool you down if you get hot....and seventeen effects pedals for the various guitars, so an extraordinary performance, but I'm not going to play you that because it was just improvised on the spot, and again it'll be edited down to 15 seconds rather than 15 minutes, but I was very pleased that I saw it being done.') *Nøught: 'Cough Cap Kitty Cat (DJ Marconi Remix)' (demo) Exclusive to Peel's show: the aforementioned James gave JP what he claimed to be the only copy. *Mark Seven: 'Public Warning (12"-What Evil Lurks)' (Primevil) *''(news - edited out)'' *Junk: 'My Baby's Got Green Hair (7")' (Ye Gods Recordings) *P.E.E.: 'The Rewards Of Gourmet Dining (LP-The Roaring Mechanism)' (Absolutely Kosher) *unknown: 'Track 1 (12"-Gridlock EP)' (Draw) *Grandaddy: 'Summer Here Kids (CDS)' (Big Cat UK) Chosen by Sheila and referred to by John as "the Pig's Pick." *Jesus And Mary Chain: '40,000 K (EP-I Love Rock 'N' Roll)' (Creation) *Jeunes Premiers: 'Accrocheuse' *Broccoli: 'Home (LP-Home)' (Rugger Bugger Discs) *Lovely Jeanette: unknown In his excitement at exploring different speeds for this track, John neglects to give any details about it. *Low: 'Joan Of Arc (7")' (Tugboat) *Duster: 'The Landing (LP-Stratosphere)' (Up) *Elixir: 'Dark Spheres (12")' (Language) :(JP: 'One of the advantages of doing programmes here at home, and I don't want to drive you mad with lust, is that I can sit here and do the programme in my underpants, and the other day somebody said that I'd got doughy legs, and I was just having a look at 'em, and I had to go into the kitchen to check with our Sheila that I don't have doughy legs. She wasn't entirely convincing, I have to admit. Oh well, there you go, life.') *Crackout: 'Chuck (7")' (Shifty Disco) *Neutral Milk Hotel: 'The King Of Carrot Flowers Pts. Two & Three (CD-In The Aeroplane Over The Sea)' (Blue Rose Record Company) *Digital Illusion: 'Underground (12")' (Vital Element Recordings) File ;Name *Peel Show 1998-04-24 (BFBS) ;Length *01:53:34 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten from Berlin. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1998 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Carsten Tapes Category:Wrong Speed Moment